Diferentes tipos de amor
by Elenear28
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles y viñetas para el reto Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II del Foro Proyecto 1-8. Primer Capítulo: Kenkeru
1. Conexión

**Digimon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Toei.**

 **Fic para el Reto "Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II" del Foro Proyecto 1-8. Combinación 10, pareja Yaoi no correspondida, Ken x Takeru, Demisexualidad.**

* * *

 **1\. Conexión**

A veces Ken Ichijouji se sentía muy solo.

No tenía nada que ver el hecho de que vivía al otro lado de Odaiba, en Tamachi; mientras que todos los demás vivían en un radio de unas diez cuadras. Tampoco se trataba de que él era el único en el grupo que asistía a una secundaria distinta, de nuevo a causa de que sus padres, razonables como siempre, no querían que tuviera que viajar demasiado para ir a la escuela. Y la escuela de los chicos quedaba a casi una hora de su casa.

Ahora que era un alumno promedio, la escuela no era realmente un problema para Ken y siempre podía ver a sus amigos después de clases o en fines de semana. Inclusive, había ido de campamento con los chicos el verano anterior: una semana entera en el Digimundo, preocupándose por los peligros normales de ese mundo, como los digimons que eran naturalmente agresivos y no por conspiraciones ni criaturas que hacían planes malévolos para conquistar ambos mundos.

Pero, ahora que lo analizaba, todos sus problemas habían empezado, en realidad, por ese campamento.

Por eso no se sentía en la capacidad de contestar las llamadas de Daisuke y había tenido que bloquear, temporalmente, a Miyako de su aplicación de mensajería instantánea. Como un reflejo de sus pensamientos, su móvil empezó a vibrar, con la pantalla encendida, sobre su escritorio.

—¿No vas a contestar, Ken?

—En cuánto termine de estudiar— le mintió a su madre. Le sentaba muy mal el tener que recurrir a ese tipo de mentiras, especialmente cuando su madre lo miraba de aquella manera, con el orgullo y la preocupación librando una batalla en su interior—. Estas ecuaciones aún no se me dan bien— explicó—. Y sé que, si le contesto a Daisuke, me distraeré mucho. No te preocupes, mamá— dijo con suavidad.

La preocupación perdió la batalla y el orgullo y el afecto pareció relucir en la mirada de su madre.

—Avísame cuando quieras merendar— dijo ella y cerró la puerta del cuarto detrás de sí.

Con un suspiro, Ken se levantó de su asiento junto a la ventana, donde había pasado la última hora intentando, sin demasiado éxito, el entender lo que decía su libro de álgebra, y tomó el teléfono.

Estuvo a punto de dejarlo caer cuando vio que tenía dos llamadas perdidas, pero no eran de Daisuke.

Eran de Takeru.

Cualquier esperanza que pudiera guardar de mantenerse concentrado salió despedida por la ventana. No había forma de que, después de ver aquel nombre reluciendo en su pantalla, pudiera volver a intentar siquiera sumergirse en el mundo de las ecuaciones diferenciales.

Takeru. ¿Para qué lo llamaba Takeru?

Una tercera llamada hizo que la pantalla se iluminara. En la fotografía, aparecía Takeru sonriéndole a la cámara. Recordaba el momento en que Hikari había sacado aquella foto utilizando su móvil. Takeru se estaba riendo por algo que había dicho ella y, con ese genio que la caracterizaba cuando de fotografía se trataba, ella había hecho la foto en el momento preciso. Sus ojos azules estaban cerrados y algo parecido a un hoyuelo se formaba en su mejilla, más cerca de la barbilla que de los pómulos.

Sujetó el teléfono con su mano derecha, con el pulgar deslizándose alternativamente sobre la pantalla, sin llegar a tocarla, de izquierda a derecha. ¿Contestar o rechazar? ¿Contestar o rechazar?

Al final, tomar la decisión le costó tanto tiempo que la vida decidió por él y la llamada de Takeru fue a dar a su buzón de voz.

A Takeru no le gustaba dejar mensajes de voz, por eso, a Ken no le sorprendió el hecho de que no le llegó una notificación para que revisara su buzón.

En su lugar, una ventana se abrió en su pantalla.

 _[16:52, 21/4/2017] Takaishi Takeru: ¿Stás ahí?_

 _[16:52, 21/4/2017] Takaishi Takeru: ¿Pdms hablar?_

A Ken, de vez en cuando, le sorprendía el hecho de que Takeru realizara tantas abreviaturas para escribir mensajes y aun así tuviera una gramática tan envidiable para escribir sus historias.

Dudó antes de responderle:

 _[16:54, 21/4/2017] Ichijouji Ken: Estoy._

Envió el mensaje sin querer y apretó los dientes. Volvió a teclear:

 _[16:54, 21/4/2017] Ichijouji Ken: Estudiando._

 _[16:54, 21/4/2017] Takaishi Takeru: 1 min?_

 _[16:55, 21/4/2017] Takaishi Takeru: x favor?_

Ya de todas formas sabía que no podría volver a sus estudios, al menos no hasta que tomara una ducha fría y, tal vez, saliera a correr un poco. No en ese orden, claro.

 _[16:57, 21/4/2017] Ichijouji Ken: Pasa algo?_

 _[16:57, 21/4/2017] Takaishi Takeru: No es urgente. Pero me ayudaría hablar contigo._

Ken lo imaginó poniendo cara de pena y, aunque sabía que no lo había hecho a propósito, se sintió culpable.

Las cosas no habían sido siempre así entre ellos dos y una parte de Ken, la parte completamente racional, estaba clara en que si algo había cambiado, había sido él. Takeru seguía siendo el mismo buen amigo de siempre. El tipo de persona con la que se podía hablar. El tipo de compañero que no se molestaba cuando, estando en el campamento, lo despertabas con tus gritos en medio de la noche. El tipo de chico que se frotaba los ojos para apartar los restos de sueño y se sentaba a escucharte. El tipo de chico del que era demasiado sencillo enamorarse.

Ken sabía que se arrepentiría de eso. Sabía que, esa noche, cuando volviera, iba a desear haber hecho las cosas de manera distinta, porque estaba seguro de que, en el momento en que dejara de verlo, dolería una barbaridad. Era lo que le pasaba todo el tiempo, al menos últimamente. Experimentaba aquel dolor sordo por su ausencia. Sentía su compañía como un bálsamo cada vez que lo veía y luego el dolor se volvía intenso, agudo, casi mortal…

Pero Ken sabía que eso no lo mataría. En su lugar, tenía que sufrir en silencio. Y de ahí era de donde venía su sensación de soledad. Ahora que cargaba con ese secreto, no le quedaban ya personas en las cuales confiar.

Daisuke seguía siendo su mejor amigo, pero jamás lo comprendería. Miyako no podría guardar el secreto… Y, en realidad, la única persona en la que podría contar para aconsejarlo era, al mismo tiempo, la única persona a la que jamás podría decírselo.

 _[16:58, 21/4/2017] Takaishi Takeru: ¿Sgs ahí?_

Dudó, pero finalmente empezó a escribir:

 _[16:58, 21/4/2017] Ichijouji Ken: ¿Ichiban en 30?_

Ichiban era un café que se encontraba justo en el punto medio entre las casas de ambos. Cuando Takeru y Ken empezaron a hacerse amigos, es decir, el tipo de amigos que podían verse sin necesidad de incluir al grupo entero, habían dado con él y se había convertido en algo así como su lugar "especial", aunque Takeru no parecía mostrarse demasiado conforme con esa descripción.

"Suena como a un club de chicas", solía bromear.

 _[16:59, 21/4/2017] Takaishi Takeru: Llegaré en 10._

 _[17:00, 21/4/2017] Ichjouji Ken: ¿?_

 _[17:00, 21/4/2017] Takaishi Takeru: Ya iba en camino ;) Siempre puedo contar contigo._

Ken suspiró.

Los problemas habían empezado durante la tercera noche de campamento. Por algún motivo, ahora que el Digimundo era más seguro, se habían acostumbrado a dormir en un grupo más o menos diseminado en el suelo. Tal vez por el hecho de que Daisuke y Miyako roncaban —aunque esta última nunca lo admitiría— y los demás habían inventado aquello de que así podían estar más atentos a cualquier intromisión no deseada en el campamento.

Aquella noche, Ken y Takeru habían puesto sus respectivos sacos de dormir a tan solo unos pocos pasos uno del otro. Por lo general, consciente de que sus malos sueños aparecían cuando él menos lo deseaba, Ken tendía a apartarse un poco de los demás, pero cuando Takeru y Patamon habían comenzado a acomodarse cerca de donde él estaba con Wormmon, no había tenido el valor para decirle que, en realidad, le gustaba dormir un poco más aislado. De todas formas, le habría parecido algo grosero también.

Takeru no había intentado iniciar ningún tipo de conversación insustancial y Ken lo había oído dormirse. Con su respiración ralentizándose poco a poco, acompasada con la de su digimon. Poco a poco, él mismo había acoplado su respiración a la suya, lenta y pausada, como el tic tac de un reloj, hasta que se había dormido.

El problema llegó después, cuando, en sus sueños, volvió a convertirse en el Emperador Digimon. Cuando todos los digimons a los que le había hecho daño durante el tiempo en que duró su imperio, volvían para vengarse.

Había gritado, tal vez por un segundo, antes de meterse el puño en la boca para sofocar el sonido. Había sido lo suficientemente rápido como para que los otros, a cierta distancia, no se enteraran. Pero Takeru ya estaba de pie antes de que él terminara de recobrar la respiración.

A Ken le sorprendió el hecho de que no lo mirara con pena ni con enfado— a fin de cuentas, seguro lo había matado del susto con su grito—. En su lugar, una curiosa luz parecía brillar en sus ojos azules.

—¿Quieres hablar?

"Quieres hablar". Eso había sido lo primero que le había llamado la atención a Ken. La primera vez que Daisuke se quedó a dormir en su casa y Ken tuvo una pesadilla, Daisuke le había preguntado si estaba bien. La respuesta obvia era que no. No lo estaba. No lo estaría nunca. Pero de todas formas había sonreído y le había dicho que sí.

Por eso, la pregunta de Takeru lo había descolocado un poco. Instintivamente, su respuesta habría sido que no. No quería hablar.

Pero algo en la manera en que Takeru lo miraba lo convenció de decirle que sí.

Se habían levantado, dejando a Patamon y Wormmon bien arropados en sus sacos de dormir, y se habían apartado lo suficiente como para que nadie más los oyera y entonces habían hablado. O más bien, Ken había hablado y Takeru había escuchado. Él no se había preocupado por rellenar los silencios, ahí donde a Ken parecían fallarle las palabras, y simplemente esperaba, con paciencia, a que él se sintiera mejor y pudiera continuar.

Y lo cierto era que hablar de ello había ayudado. En algún otro momento, Takeru le había contado un poco de su propia historia. Como a pesar de que su emblema era la Esperanza, a veces desesperaba. Como seguía teniendo un poco de oscuridad en su interior, igual que todo el mundo, y a veces despertaba gritando también, recordando la muerte y resurrección de Angemon y como había esperado, con todo su corazón, volver a encontrar a su digimon a través de la crianza de aquel pequeño huevo.

Después, cuando Ken había intentado nombrar aquel extraño sentimiento que parecía asentarse en su interior, la única palabra que se le ocurría era "conexión". Era como si del interior de Takeru hubiese salido un hilo invisible que se había encargado de coser los retazos de su alma para volver a unirla y luego se hubiera entrelazado entre los dos.

Inicialmente, era algo meramente emocional. A veces, pasaban horas simplemente charlando. Y poco a poco las heridas de Ken empezaron a sanar. La bondad y la esperanza se combinaron y dieron como resultado una persona más abierta, más feliz.

Ken nunca pensó que le podría gustar un chico y, sin embargo, ahí estaba. Lo físico. Lo sexual. Cuando veía a Takeru, su corazón se aceleraba y la sangre subía a sus mejillas. A veces, se imaginaba como sería sentir aquellos labios contra los suyos. Y entonces su cuerpo entero se calentaba. La mayor parte del tiempo, la sensación, aunque cálida y hermosa, lo hacía sentirse muy incómodo. Sabía que Takeru nunca sentiría lo mismo por él.

Se dio una ducha en tiempo récord y se cambió la ropa. Su madre pareció sorprendida al verlo salir, pero le sonrió y le preguntó si necesitaba dinero. Ken le prometió que volvería pronto.

Caminó, rápidamente, por las calles que separaban su casa del café y llegó casi cinco minutos antes de la hora pactada. Empujó la puerta con decisión, porque sabía que, si dudaba, se podría quedar la noche entera afuera, pensando si entrar o no.

Y ahí adentro estaba Takeru.

Traía una playera de color azul que oscurecía un poco sus ojos celestes y se había quitado el sombrero, que reposaba sobre una esquina de la mesa, haciendo que su cabello rubio estuviera más alborotado que de costumbre.

Ken jadeó un poco, pero se acercó a la mesa y Takeru le dedicó una sonrisa tan brillante que casi resultó dolorosa de ver.

—He pedido lo de siempre— le dijo y Ken asintió, sentándose y apretando los puños bajo la mesa para reprimir el impulso de estirar la mano y tocar la de Takeru.

Permanecieron en silencio por unos segundos, tan largos que, al final, fue Ken quien se aclaró la garganta y preguntó:

—Entonces ¿querías hablar?

Las mejillas de Takeru se colorearon de rosa.

—Necesito un consejo— dijo finalmente—. Sobre cómo decirle a una… persona que me gusta.

Resultó doloroso. Como si un millón de esquirlas de hielo empezaran a nacer en el interior de su pecho.

—Oh— dijo, solo por decir algo. Luego llegó el entendimiento—. ¿La conozco?

Había usado el femenino deliberadamente, a sabiendas de que, si alguien le gustaba a Takeru, definitivamente sería una chica.

El rosa en las mejillas de Takeru se volvió un par de tonos más oscuro.

—Es Hikari.

Ken asintió. Era lo lógico. Takeru y Hikari habían sido buenos amigos desde que eran niños pequeños y la verdad era que Ken había visto la manera en que ellos se miraban últimamente. Había sido muy consciente de cada mirada, porque cada una había resultado dolorosa.

—¿Ya han salido?

—Como amigos. Pero algo… pasó, hace un par de semanas. Algo que me ha hecho pensar las cosas de nuevo y… sí, me gusta. Y quiero que ella lo sepa.

Ken no quería oír detalles. Así que volvió a asentir como si supiera exactamente a qué se refería Takeru. Lo cierto era que podía imaginárselo.

—Bueno, creo que habría que empezar por enumerar los motivos por los que te gusta ella… —empezó diciendo, dispuesto a ayudar a su amigo, a intercambiar los roles y, por esta vez, ser él su confidente.

No importaba cuánto le doliera.

—Me parece un buen plan— dijo Takeru sonriente, como siempre—. Creo que podríamos durar un buen rato. ¿Tienes prisa?

La verdad era que Ken quería irse de ahí cuanto antes, pero en lugar de decírselo, le sonrió y dijo:

—Toma todo el tiempo que necesites.

* * *

 **Esta es mi primera historia con una pareja homosexual como protagonista y la verdad es que le estoy muy, muy agradecida al foro por haberme obligado/impulsado a salir de mi zona de confort y llegar a esta historia.**

 **Espero que les guste y ya iré dejando más participaciones en el reto.**

 **Un abrazo, E.**


	2. Pijama azul

**Digimon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Toei.**

 **Fic para el Reto "Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II" del Foro Proyecto 1-8. Combinación 6, Taichi x Yamato, fetiche con ropa.**

* * *

 **Pijama azul**

Equilibrándose sobre sus muletas, Taichi dudó antes de tocar el timbre para que abrieran el acceso a la torre de apartamentos. Una mirada a su pierna derecha y al dolor que seguía sintiendo a pesar de que ya había pasado casi una semana desde la lesión, lo hizo tragarse el orgullo y presionar el botón blanco.

Esta, pensó él, entraba en la categoría de lo que Taichi llamaba una "lesión tonta". Se había barrido, como había hecho un millón de veces antes, para robarle el balón de fútbol al equipo contrario. Había sido una barrida limpia y había permitido que Hachiro pudiera marcar el tanto ganador del partido. Su equipo había pasado a cuartos de final del campeonato. El problema era que Taichi no había podido levantarse después de eso.

El equipo técnico se había encargado de tratar la lesión en el momento y Taichi no le había dado demasiada importancia. Ahora, cuando solo podía caminar ayudado con aquellas tontas piezas de metal que tenía bajo los brazos, se arrepentía de no haber mantenido el reposo que le habían pedido. Puede que nunca lo reconociera, pero su hermana Hikari llevaba la razón en lo cabezota que podía ser él.

Un sonido eléctrico y estridente resonó cuando se activó el intercomunicador:

—¿Quién es?

Taichi rodó los ojos. ¿No se suponía que Yamato estaba esperándolo?

—Soy yo— se aclaró la garganta, porque aquella siempre le había parecido una respuesta estúpida—. Taichi.

Yamato no respondió, en su lugar, un nuevo sonido le informó que había abierto el portón para él.

Se balanceó sobre las muletas y subió los dos peldaños y sonrió, aliviado, cuando vio que el ascensor se abría frente a él en la planta principal. Subir ocho pisos con muletas no era precisamente lo que necesitaba en aquel momento.

Había dudado, bastante, cuando el día anterior Yamato se había ofrecido, al verlo en su reunión mensual, a ayudarle con su problema muscular. Lo cierto era que no se había interesado mucho por la faceta profesional de Yamato, que acababa de graduarse, un par de meses atrás, como fisioterapeuta. A pesar de que Taichi en condiciones normales solía cuidar su cuerpo, nunca, hasta ahora, había tenido que recurrir a alguien externo al equipo de fútbol en el que ahora jugaba profesionalmente. Pero el nuevo chico que estaba trabajando con ellos en el Club era un idiota integral y Taichi estaba razonablemente seguro de que, lejos de ayudarlo, había empeorado su situación.

El ascensor se abrió y Taichi salió de su interior, contó tres puertas hacia la derecha y golpeó el bajo con las muletas. Tal y como lo esperaba, cuando abrió, Yamato le hizo mala cara. Lo que no se esperaba era su propia reacción al verlo, por primera vez, en su ropa de trabajo. O al menos eso supuso Taichi que era.

Traía una especie de pijama de color azul, con pantalones holgados y mangas cortas. El cuello en V dejaba ver una pequeña porción del blanco pecho, mientras que las mangas mostraban unos brazos que Taichi nunca había notado tan fuertes. Tragó saliva.

—¿Qué? ¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado todo el día? —el tono, seco y algo burlón de Yamato, lo hicieron moverse y componer una sonrisa, avergonzado por su pequeño lapsus.

—Menuda bienvenida me das. ¿Se te olvida que soy un cliente?

—Claro, como si fueras a pagarme— lo picó Yamato, apartándose de manera que Taichi pudiera entrar a su apartamento. Estaba decorado con colores fríos y sobrios, tal y como lo esperaba de Yamato: blancos y azules, grises y negros. Sin embargo, en un rincón, había algunas plantas y había una camilla justo en medio de todo. Vinilo azul, cubierto con una sábana de color negro y un agujero cerca del borde para que el paciente pusiera el rostro.

Sobre un aparador había otras cosas: una colección de pequeñas agujas que hizo que Taichi se estremeciera, rollos de vendas de colores, una cajita de metal cerrada que parecía un diminuto portafolio.

Era evidente que Yamato estaba preparado.

—Bueno, he de admitir que me has sorprendido. Cuando me dijiste que me atenderías en tu casa, pensé que tendría que tumbarme en tu cama.

Yamato rodó los ojos y se acercó a la cocina, donde se lavó las manos. Manos de dedos largos y uñas bien recortadas, observó Taichi.

En lugar de pedirle que se subiera a la camilla, Yamato acercó una computadora y abrió un documento que parecía una especie de formulario. Taichi enarcó una ceja cuando Yamato empezó a preguntarle cosas como su fecha de nacimiento, lesiones previas y hábitos alimenticios. Era evidente que no estaba de humor para bromas y Taichi intentó tomarse en serio sus preguntas, respondiendo con sinceridad y tomándole de vez en cuando el pelo cuando le preguntaba cosas que, estaba seguro, él ya sabía.

La siguiente etapa tampoco fue como Taichi lo esperaba. No lo hizo subirse a la camilla aún, sino que empezó a pedirle que hiciera diferentes movimientos. Primero sentado y luego de pie. Al inicio apoyándose en sus muletas y luego dejándolas a un lado y equilibrándose sobre un solo pie. Estirando y doblando la rodilla, apoyando con cuidado el pie en el suelo. Cuando estuvo a punto de irse de bruces, le sorprendió encontrar el cuerpo de Yamato en el camino, sujetándolo, devolviéndole el balance, con músculos sólidos ondulando bajo su piel.

Finalmente, Yamato terminó con su diagnóstico y le pidió que se sentara en la camilla. A Taichi le agradó ver que, aún y cuando le costó un poco de trabajo hacer lo que le pedía, Yamato no corrió a auxiliarlo como si él fuera una damisela en apuros.

La relación de Taichi con Yamato funcionaba bien porque ambos tendían a llevar al otro al límite, probándose mutuamente que tan lejos eran capaces de llegar y aprendiendo, en el proceso, cuáles eran sus verdaderas capacidades.

Taichi se puso de costado, como Yamato le indicó y lo vio desplazarse de un lado al otro del apartamento, con la sangre rugiéndole en los oídos mientras notaba como el algodón de el pijama se pegaba a su cuerpo cuando él se movía y la forma, suavemente ondulante, en que sus músculos se estiraban y se plegaban.

Cuando, finalmente, Yamato puso las manos sobre su cuerpo, cada célula de Taichi pareció jadear. La presión, lenta y acompasada, hizo que sus músculos se tensaran y luego, como siguiendo las órdenes de Yamato, se relajaran de inmediato.

Su cuerpo pareció tomar su propia voluntad, respondiendo a las indicaciones no emitidas por Yamato, reaccionando a su toque, plegándose a su voluntad.

—¿Estás bien? —la voz de Yamato resultaba extrañamente ronca.

—Sí— la voz de Taichi no se encontraba mucho mejor. Y es que había algo curiosamente íntimo en la manera en que Yamato lo tocaba. Primero con fuerza, lastimando el músculo, y luego con amabilidad, como si le pidiera perdón.

Era el pijama, decidió Taichi. No había otra explicación para aquel deseo, visceral, que lo había abordado desde el momento en que había visto a Yamato. Taichi conocía el efecto que podían tener, a veces, los uniformes sobre las personas. A Mimi, por ejemplo, la obsesionaban los trajes de bombero y policía.

Taichi se encontró a sí mismo preguntándose si, de alguna manera, había encontrado en aquel sencillo pijama azul su propia kryptonita. Porque no se le ocurría ningún otro motivo por el cual, justo ahora, mientras Yamato le pedía que se volteara sobre su otro costado y se inclinaba, doblándose sobre la cintura, sobre él; él tuviera aquel loco deseo por comprobar si sus labios eran tan suaves como lo parecían o, más aún, si aquellos pequeños vellos dorados que empezaban a asomarse en la barbilla del otro chico picarían cuando lo besara.

La pregunta era ¿se atrevería?

* * *

 **Ya sé que soy mala por dejar las cosas ahí, pero bueno, ¿qué se le va a hacer?, que la musa hace lo que le da la gana.**

 **Este es mi segundo aporte para la Diversidad Sexual y lo cierto es que estoy sumamente agradecida con el foro por haber traído esta actividad que te obliga, al menos a mí que he elegido puras parejas sobre las que nunca había escrito, a explorar tus límites.**

 **Mil gracias a la gente hermosa que me dejó rv en el Kenkeru anterior: Chia Moon, Jacque-kari, Sthefynice, BlueSpring-JeagerJaques, DaeikoSou y Loveangel7.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **Un abrazo, E.**


	3. Difícil de entender

**Digimon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Toei.**

 **Fic para el Reto "Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II" del Foro Proyecto 1-8. Combinación 16 (poliamor 2x1), Takeru x Hikari x Ken, demisexualidad.**

* * *

 **Difícil de entender**

Nadie lo entendía.

Takeru se había molestado. Se había sentido traicionado y lo cierto era que Hikari podía entender el motivo. Ni siquiera a ella le había quedado demasiado claro cómo era que habían llegado a aquella situación. No era como si pretendiera engañarlo, pero los sentimientos habían ido surgiendo poco a poco y, luego, había llegado su propia realización. Ese momento en que ella había parpadeado y, de pronto, se había dado cuenta de que quería algo más. A alguien más.

—No lo entiendo— había sentenciado Takeru—. ¿Quieres que terminemos?

No, no quería.

—Podríamos… podríamos intentarlo— había sugerido ella con voz suave.

—No me gustan los chicos— se sintió obligado a decir él.

A su pesar, Hikari sonrió.

—No era precisamente eso lo que estaba sugiriendo— dijo ella.

—Entonces ¿qué quieres hacer?

—Si quieres que terminemos— le dijo —, puedo comprenderlo. Me dolerá muchísimo, porque no quiero perderte, pero…

—Pero tampoco puedes pensar en perderlo a él— dijo Takeru con amargura.

Hikari bajó el rostro, con las mejillas calientes.

—¿Puedo, al menos, saber cómo fue que sucedió?

—Ni siquiera yo misma lo sé— admitió ella, con el rostro bajo aún—. Supongo que de una forma parecida a como sucedió con nosotros. Un día éramos amigos y luego me di cuenta de que mis sentimientos… cambiaban.

Takeru había sido testigo, a su pesar, de la evolución de los sentimientos de Hikari. Había visto el entendimiento y la comprensión brillar en los ojos de ambos, en los castaños de Hikari, con esa ternura y suavidad que la caracterizaba; y en los azules de Ken, en donde, bajo el miedo atroz, surgía, poco a poco, la idea, como un virus que se reproducía a sí mismo, de que tal vez había encontrado a la única persona en aquel mundo enorme que era capaz de comprender exactamente por lo que él estaba pasando. La única otra persona que había sido seducida por la oscuridad, que intentaba devorar todo aquello que era bueno y luminoso.

—¿Cuál es tu plan? —su voz sonaba extraña. Cascada, como si se estuviera reponiendo de una gripe.

Ella pareció hundirse un poco más, avergonzada por lo que fuera que se dispusiera a proponerle.

—¿Una relación abierta? —dijo, dudando un poco.

Takeru parpadeó.

—Oh.

—Sí, "oh"— repitió ella—. Sé que estoy siendo egoísta. Pero te amo.

—No lo suficiente— dijo él con tristeza.

—Con todo mi corazón— le prometió ella—. Pero es como si… Como si en las últimas semanas cualquier capacidad que tuviera de amar, se hubiese expandido— dijo llevándose las manos al pecho.

Hikari no era particularmente proclive a caer en la teatralidad y evitaba, siempre que podía, no causarles problemas a sus seres queridos.

Había sufrido en silencio, con el corazón partido por la mitad, durante semanas, antes de atreverse a decirle a Takeru lo que la había estado atormentando. Y ahora, mientras veía el sufrimiento reflejado en su rostro, se sentía bien y mal a la vez.

Bien porque, al fin, había confesado su secreto.

Mal porque le había hecho daño a la persona a la que más quería en el mundo. O bueno, al menos una de ellas.

El problema estaba en la conexión espiritual que había desarrollado con Ken. En el beso robado que habían compartido ellos dos un par de noches atrás y que se sentía como un hacha colgando sobre su cabeza. Sabía, en ese momento, que había traicionado a Takeru. No había sido su intención, pero había sucedido de todas maneras. Había preferido que lo escuchara de ella. Y ahora… ahora necesitaba explicárselo. Necesitaba que él pudiera entender.

—¿Crees que puedan existir las almas gemelas? —le preguntó.

Él dio un respingo, tal vez tomado por sorpresa, demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Siempre he creído que tú eras la mía— le dijo él, sin intentar hacerle daño.

Ella compuso una sonrisa.

—Yo también creo que tú eres la mía— susurró—. Y ahora… ahora creo que podría tener dos.

Takeru hizo una mueca y ella estiró las manos y tomó las suyas.

—Podemos intentarlo, por el tiempo que tú decidas— le dijo.

—No quiero perderte— susurró él.

—No me perderás— le prometió—. Estaré a tu lado por tanto tiempo como quieras.

—No estoy seguro de poder hacerlo— admitió él y Hikari asintió, comprendiéndolo.

—Es complicado y no pretendo que nadie lo entienda— y ese punto era totalmente cierto. Antes de hablarlo con Takeru, había ido a pedirle consejo a Sora, después de todo, ella también había sentido, en algún momento, su corazón dividido entre dos personas: su hermano y el hermano de Takeru. Pero Sora no había sido capaz de ayudarla. A pesar de que a veces parecía tener algunos reparos, no se arrepentía en lo absoluto de haber tomado una decisión.

—Tres personas en una relación— le dijo ella—, son demasiadas. Nunca podrás amar plenamente a ninguno de ellos a menos que tomes una decisión.

Pero Hikari sentía que había diferencias importantes entre ella y Sora. Empezando por el hecho de que Sora siempre había visto a Taichi— aunque ella no quisiera admitirlo—, como la persona con la cual pasaría el resto de su vida. Yamato había llegado durante la adolescencia de Sora y había despertado un sentimiento más orientado hacia su ser sexual. Pero es que, después de todo, Sora y Yamato no eran demasiado amigos, de ahí que no resultara extraño el convertirse en algo más.

Ella, por su parte, había conocido a ambos chicos— Takeru y Ken— desde que eran niños, pero habían sido solo amigos, amigos de verdad. Los tres. Hasta que las cosas habían cambiado. Al menos para ella.

Y, además, estaba el hecho de que Yamato y Taichi eran, cada cual a su manera, demasiado dominantes. No había forma de que aquello llegara a funcionar y, en consecuencia, Sora había tenido que decidir.

Hikari estaba segura de que, con ella, las cosas podían ser distintas. Takeru y Ken tenían personalidades fuertes, pero no del mismo modo que su hermano y su cuñado. Necesitaba creer, en su corazón, que las cosas podían funcionar. Que no tendría que elegir una parte de sí misma, un solo amor.

El agarre de Takeru alrededor de sus manos se volvió un poco más firme.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó ella con voz temblorosa.

Por toda respuesta, él se inclinó y la besó.

Ella dejó el aire salir de golpe, mareada por el alivio. Había una sola cosa de la que ella podía estar segura: Takeru haría todo con tal de que ella fuera feliz. Y ahora que sabía que podía contar con él, que no tiraría de la cuerda que sería capaz de desgarrar su corazón por la mitad, se prometió a sí misma que, con todo y lo difícil de la situación, se encargaría de que él también fuera feliz.


End file.
